Jaune Arc: It has to be this way
by tandomen
Summary: "- !Si¡ Ambos estamos dispuestos a poner la vida en manos de un amigo, a tomar vidas por un amigo, a dejar nuestros sueños atrás por un amigo. Y por Dios, que los familiares nos controlan bien. Somos un desastre." Jaune tiene un amigo, un peligroso amigo. Y quizá deba llegar mas haya de sus límites para liberarlo, y liberarse. "It mus be this Way"


_**Hola gente!**_

_**Oneshot!**_

_**Para poner en practica mi musa, ya que se acerca el final de Terminator Team, y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible. Ademas, tenía varias ideas con respecto a ciertas situaciones que no entraban en ningún fic, así que salió esto :D.**_

_**Un Oneshot muy oscuro, pero que traté de hacerlo peculiar. De tomar una situación que se pudiera decir "No entra en conflicto con el canon" Hasta cierto punto.**_

_**Cargado de sentimiento, espero que sea del agrado. Batalla epica, al mas puro estilo de Rooster Theeth, quien es el dueño de todos los personajes de RWBY, a exepción de los OC, claro :P**_

_**No los entretengo mas.**_

* * *

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

Jaune tomó la espada entre sus manos.

Crocea Mors parecía mas pesada que de costumbre.

Pero si alguien iba a hacerlo... si alguien iba a cargar con la culpa, sería el.

La muerte no era algo con lo que nadie debiera cargar. Solo los héroes podían.

El viento era suave, mientras el esperaba en frente de la cafetería.

_**Jaune Arc: It has to be this way**_

El nuevo había llegado hacía relativamente poco. No mas de un par de meses, pero su prescencia ya era toda una pesadilla.

Cardin Winchester era una niñita vendiendo galletas al lado de ese monstruo.

Pelo largo y ondulado hacia atrás, cuerpo que sobrepasaba del de los profesores por una cabeza, y una sonrisa larga, mostrando todos y cada uno de sus dientes. Él era el mismísimo demonio encarnado a los ojos de Jaune...

Y de casi todos en la escuela, que tuvieran la mala suerte de caerle mal.

Lo curioso, es que pese a todo, Jaune, el bufón de la escuela , había sido uno de los pocos en entrar en el selecto grupo de sujetos con los que el matón era amable.

Su nombre era Nathan Meller, y profunda oscuridad se veía en sus ojos negros.

Como el rubio era de aquellos a quien caían bien, el sujeto no molestaba a el y a sus amigos. De echo, la vida del muchacho había transcurrido normal gracias a esto...

Por Dios, hasta había sido rechazado por Weiss Schenne como diez veces, de formas muy humillantes, sin ganarse mas que un bufido por parte del nuevo.

Sin embargo, la situación con las clases a la que él asistía eran un problema.

El jamás había asistido a una escuela antes. Y si seguía vivo...

Era algo que Jaune averiguaría esa noche. El entrenamiento con Pyrrha podía aguardar por hoy...

Tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

No fue en la terraza en donde siempre se encontraba con su maestra personal de combate, si no en el lugar favorito de Nathan, y el mas odiado por Jaune...

En la cima de la torre mas alta de Beacon, sostenidos solo por sus brazos agarrados de la punta de la torre, impidiendo que rodaran hacia los costados y a una muerte total.

- Hola Nathan – Saludó el rubio, tratando de sonar serio. Si iba a obtener alguna respuesta seria, debía hacer su parte.

El musculoso muchacho le esperaba agarrado del barandal, mientras miraba las estrellas en el oscuro cielo de la noche.

- Hola Jaune – Respondió Nathan, con los ojos perdidos.

- ¿Como va todo? - Preguntó el muchacho, tomándose de la punta de la torre, mientras sentía al viento moverle los cabellos.

Los segundos que siguieron a eso, fueron preciosos.

Silencio, frescura, y el viento contra su rostro, sintiendo su propio pelo contra su frente, mientras las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el firmamento.

Y compartir un espacio, así fuere al borde de la muerte, con alguien quien le profesaba afecto de una manera amistosa. Quien, de echo, le aceptaba por lo que era...

Que incluso sabía que el muchacho se había colado en Beacon, sin pasar el examen de iniciación.

Ese momento era perfecto, y si bien duro solo unos segundos, el muchacho hubiera dado todo por mantener ese instante vivo unos minutos mas.

Pero fue imposible. Nathan habló.

- Jaune... ¿Sabes lo que la muerte significa en el Tarot? - La voz grave resonaba con fuerza, pero también con suavidad, deslizándose en el viento.

- Esa es una extraña pregunta – La voz aguda del muchacho sonaba tosca e inocente, pero llena de sentido y cansancio.

- La muerte significa cambio. Un nuevo paso hacia algo nuevo. Para que algo nuevo nazca, algo viejo tiene que morir. Y creo... creo que yo soy viejo, Jaune.

- ¿De que estas hablando? No me gusta como suena... - Aclaró el muchacho rubio, mientras abría sus ojos celestes, alarmado de lo que escuchaba.

- Jaune... Yo nunca fui a un colegio antes. Y si estoy aquí, es solo por que la sombra de mi familia me obliga a caminar por ella. A ser un cazador.

El muchacho rubio asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía con la mirada en las estrellas. El entendía en cierta forma a lo que se refería.

El tenía que ser un cazador de leyenda para continuar el legado familiar también. Eso era lo que el quería ¿No?

- Mis padres... se rindieron en cuanto a mi hace mucho. Yo siempre dije lo que quería. Yo nací para ser mecánico. Algo quizá humilde, pero para nada malo... las motos son mi pasión, y el deseo de tener un taller es lo único que me mantiene ahora, agarrado a esta punta... o era lo único que lo hacía...

"Era" Palabra clave que a Jaune no le gustaba oír.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mis padres se rindieron conmigo no para ayudarme a ser cazador. Para convencerme. Yo para ellos no era si no un objeto. Alguien que debía ser cazador o ser cazador. Nada mas. Por ello me mandaron a la academia. Pagaron la entrada, y ni siquiera me dejaron hacer la prueba de iniciación. Ni siquiera pude desquitarme con un Grim. Todo fue pagado, arreglado. Ahora estoy atado a la academia por todos los años que hagan falta para hacerme cazador, y nada parece ser lo suficientemente malo para que me expulsen... excepto quizá dos cosas...

Sin mas, la mano soltó la punta de la torre.

- !Nathan¡ !No¡- Gritó Jaune, mientras desesperado, usaba su mano libre para tomar la de su enorme compañero.

Era pesado.

- !Maldición Nathan¡...

- !Jaune¡ !Escuchame bien¡ !Hay dos formas en que esto puede por fin acabar para mi¡- Indicó el musculoso muchacho, mientras el viento le volaba la remera negra bajo la armadura plateada que cubría su pecho - !O bien caigo aquí y muero, o me aferro a la vida y hago mi ultimo intento de ser expulsado¡ !Y sabes bien a que me refiero¡

Jaune no podía creer los gritos que escuchaba de su amigo. Pero tampoco podía entender a que se refería Nathan con lo que decía.

Solo algo quería hacer. Salvarlo.

No importaba ser cazador, granjero o poeta. El necesitaba salvarlo.

Sin mas, tiró de su mano, hasta que esta agarró la punta.

- Jaune... eres un imbecil – Indicó Nathan, impresionado... luego, las lágrimas comenzaron a llover de sus profundos ojos negros- Y el único amigo... de verdad... que tuve alguna vez...

El rubio le hubiera abrazado. Le hubiera tratado de reconfortar de alguna forma. Era un amigo, después de todo.

Pero sabía muy bien que era muy riesgoso. Podrían soltarse de nuevo si hacía movimientos bruscos.

- Deacuerdo Jaune. Trataré de vivir de ahora en mas. Pero tendrás que vivir con la elección que tomaste- Indicó el muchacho musculoso, una vez la tristeza le abandonó- Escucha muy bien. No tengo miedo de morir ni de matar, si es con la persona adecuada. Solo tengo miedo a morir solo... y cuando lo haga, quiero que estés ahí ¿de acuerdo?

Jaune estaba muy exaltado y cansado para responder, pero asintió con la cabeza. El bufido del muchacho musculoso le indicó que sabía que había asentido.

- Mataré entonces...- Indicó Nathan, comenzando a bajar del pilar de la misma forma que había subido- Y serás tu quien elija a quien. Es lo único que me queda por probar antes de suicidarme. Tu decides.

El muchacho rubio quedó pasmado mirando el cielo, mientras Nathan bajaba hacia su ventana.

Pasaron los minutos, y luego las horas. El seguía allí, colgando.

La noche era profunda, llena de estrellas. Pero los ojos celestes que las miraban no les prestaban atención.

Estaban perdidos en un mar de pensamientos macabros.

Nathan iba a matar a alguien en un intento de que le expulsaran. Y el bien conocía la fuerza de combate del muchacho.

De echo, no pensaba que tuviera chances de perder contra Pyrrha Nikos, la campeona de los torneos de combate durante cuatro meses seguidos.

Y Jaune nunca había podido siquiera soñar con hacerle un rasguño.

Pensando de esa forma fue que llegaron varios recuerdos a su mente.

_La pobre victima estaba tirada en el suelo, con la cara echa una pulpa de chichones y moretones, adornada de hilos de sangre que descencían de varios puntos de su rostro._

_- !Nathan detente¡- Ordenó el rubio, llegando a la escena lo mas rápido que pudo._

_El enorme y musculoso muchacho se dio vuelta, con el chico aun colgando de su puño por el cuello de su remera, y con la cara a medio tapar por los gruesos flecos de su largo cabello negro, le miró con ojos profundo y enojados – Este pequeño idiota trató de burlarse de mi por quedarme atrás un año. Se merece lo que le hice y mas..._

_- !Lo que haces está mal¡ !Debes parar¡ - Protestó Jaune, cerrando los puños._

_Era un atardecer bello, muy dorado en su conjunto, con el sol escondiéndose lentamente entre las colinas._

_Esbozando una sonrisa, y con su puño aún embebido en sangre, el musculoso sujeto soltó a su victima, para luego caminar hacia el – Curioso de todas formas – Apreció, al llegar a donde el enojado, aunque impactado rubio, le esperaba – El idiota nunca apuntó al pecho o los hombros. Esos siempre fueron mis puntos ciegos de la armadura..._

Parpadeo pronunciadamente ante eso. Ese atardecer había tenido miedo como ningún otro día.

Estaba saliendo a defender a un completo desconocido de una persona capaz de, quizá, partirlo al medio con sus colosales manos.

Y sin embargo, al parecer, había echo las paces con el al enfrentarlo en nombre de sus indefensas victimas.

Claro que, por suerte para él y sus amigos, el problemático sujeto no compartía ninguna clase con ellos, por lo cual casi nunca la veían o hablaban con el.

A no ser el propio Jaune, claro. Pero no hacía mucho alarde de eso, y no le gastaba mucho tiempo en la compañía de sus amigos.

De echo, si se pudiera separar las imágenes que se tenían de el con y sin Nathan alrededor, se podría tener varios días de vida sin estar el musculoso muchacho dando vueltas.

Pero, pese a todo, Jaune seguía preocupado por el. Era su amigo, después de todo.

Y los amigos cuidan de sí...

_Cardin pudo haber tenido una contusión cerebral muy severa. Casi mortal si Jaune no hubiera intercedido ante el musculoso agresor antes siquiera de que saliera de su solitaria habitación._

_-!No quiero vengarme de Cardin de esa forma¡ !Tengo que hacer esto solo¡_

_Esa frase fue la que detuvo a Nathan._

_Jaune sabía en el fondo que mostraba muy claramente su miedo. Que sus piernas estaban temblando al ver la descomunal arma que portaba su peligroso amigo, y al ver el rostro asesino que llevaba encima._

_Pero fue entonces que se impresionó al ver la reacción de su amigo._

_Una dura sonrisa, y el relajar del arma en cuestión._

_- ¿Sabes Jaune? Eso fue lo mas cercano a un hombre que fuiste desde que te conocí – Apreció el muchacho, mientras dejaba su arma en el suelo con un estruendoso sonido- De todas formas, el pobre tipo no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Mi "Semblante" hace impenetrable mi piel desde el primer golpe. Y el pobre iluso no se lo vendrá venir hasta que sea muy tarde._

_Pateando el arma hacia su habitación, Nathan cerró la puerta tras de si, parándose en el pasillo._

_- Entonces, pequeño martyr. ¿Vamos a almorzar o que?_

Otro recuerdo que le asaltó, mientras la duda se apoderaba de el en el tejado.

¿Había echo bien en salvarlo? Ahora iba a matar a alguien. Iba a llevarse la vida de una persona solo para poder ser libre. ¿Había algo mas egoísta que eso?...

Si. Si lo había.

Hay muchas formas de robar una vida. No todas implican matar...

Y Jaune lo había echo. Había robado las posibilidades de entrar en la academia a otra persona, falsificando sus papeles de inscripción.

Simplemente, no pertenecía allí. Y Nathan ya lo sabía. Ya había escuchado eso del muchacho.

Y pese a todos sus defectos, no había echo mas que sonreír, y guardar el secreto. Como todo buen amigo...

Como todo buen amigo que iba a matar. Matar por su sueño de ser libre. De ser un mecánico...

¿Tan poco valían la vida de las personas?

Jaune entonces se dio cuenta de algo... ambas situaciones eran similares.

El muchacho que quiere ser algo distinto, y que los lazos de sangre le obligaban a ser lo que todos querían que fuera.

Solo que en el caso de Nathan, el por lo menos se resistía de forma visible y activa.

Jaune... Jaune solo aceptaba todo como venía. Ser un cazador. Ser un Arc...

Cuando el todo lo que quería... todo lo que siempre quiso... era ser un héroe.

Todo lo que deseaba para si mismo era ser un héroe.

¿Y que era un héroe? Un héroe era, según sus propios términos, alguien que lo da todo por los demás. Y cuando todo no alcanza, da mucho mas.

¿Eso era lo que el quería? Increíblemente, si. El quería ser un héroe, ser admirado, respetado y amado por todos a su alrededor. Como cualquier chico normal...

Pero en el fondo, también quería que eso fuera real. Que no fuera simplemente un respeto provocado por el status. Que fuera algo provocado por el mérito...

Y, en los rincones mas oscuros de la mente, la realización provino con fuerza.

_Hacía dos semanas, ambos colgaban de la punta, ajenos al mundo._

_-Nathan... ¿Como lograste ser tan fuerte? Digo... no creo que hayas nacido así- Preguntó el muchacho._

_Una risa grave le respondió. Luego un monólogo – Cuando era niño, me vi en situaciones totalmente injustas. Me rodearon tres lobos de montaña, y yo estaba solo con mis manos desnudas. En el fuego se encuentra la fuerza. Solo cuando todo el mundo se nos viene abajo, nos damos cuenta de que tanto podemos aguantar debajo del derrumbe antes que se nos tuerza la espalda._

_-Hacerse fuerte en el peso del mundo ¿eh?_

_-Esa es la clave. Si sobrevives al peso, sales mas fuerte. Si no, te ahorras el viaje. Simple ¿No? _

_!Hey mira¡ !Desde aquí se ve mi motocicleta¡_

_-!¿Tienes una motocicleta?¡_

_- En un par de semanas la terminaré. Tengo que hacerla de formas que no te imaginarías para que no llame la atención de todos en esta academia._

Nathan era un sobreviviente. Hiciera lo que hiciera lidiaría con eso y seguiría adelante.

Incluso si eso le costaba la vida a alguien. ¿Y el debía elegir a la victima?

No podía vivir con eso. El quería ser un héroe. Y como todo héroe debía afrontar el desafío en mano.

Incluso si, aunque realmente lo dudaba, tuviera que matar a su amigo. El debía defender al inocente...

Entonces le vino la realización.

El iba a matar para defender a alguien que no conocía, es verdad. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, la verdad le fue revelada.

El también iba a matar por su sueño...

_**Al otro día, en la entrada de la cafetería.**_

Se había perdido dos clases, pero no le importaba.

No quería llegar tarde a su encuentro.

Espada y escudo en mano, esperaba paciente, con el viento del sur soplando entre sus rubios cabellos.

Nathan le encontró sentado en frente de un árbol cercano a la cafetería, mientras las hojas volaban hacia los costados, llevadas por ella aire.

- ¿Elegiste?

La pregunta sonó con la voz grave, mientras los cabellos negros del musculoso sujeto también volaban con el viento.

En su enorme mano, sostenía un hacha descomunal, cuyo contrafilo mostraba forma de plateados huesos metálicos, y en su ojo, se formaba el cráneo de un carnero, enorme y también fundido en metal.

El mango descendía en un acolchado conjunto de cuero, hasta llegar al metálico final.

Un arma que todo el equipo de Cardin debería levantar en conjunto, Nathan la sostenía con una sola mano.

La armadura que llevaba cubría sus piernas en conjunto, la mayor parte de su estomago, y sus hombros.

Jaune le vio. Y tuvo miedo.

Miedo por que su armadura era ligera, apenas cubriendo pecho y hombros con flacas laminas de metal.

Miedo, por que sus únicas dos armas era un escudo no muy vistoso, y una espada, que si bien era reliquia familiar, y famosa de por si, no tenía muchos alardes.

Un arma simple y clásica.

Y con las piernas temblando, y el sudor corriendo por su frente, hizo lo mejor que pudo para sostenerse en una estancia decente y respondió.

- Si. Ya elegí

Mientra tanto, dentro de la cafetería estaban merendando.

Algo extrañados, por cierto, ante la ausencia del líder del grupo JPNR.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Jaune el día de hoy?- Preguntó Pyrrha, preocupada, mientras comía de su plato.

- Es extraño que no ande tratando de llevar a Weiss al baile.

Indiferente ante la descripción de Yang, la muchacha de blanco se limitó a agregar – Debería aprender a rendirse...

Un potente sonido les llamó la atención a ellos y todo el publico de la cafetería.

Las mesas volaron hacia los costados mientras un proyectil volaba atravez de los muebles, destruyendo algunos.

Lo que sea que volaba se incrustó contra una de las paredes, derribando una columna del sitio y provocando grandes fisuras en la pared.

Mientras la mayoría de los presentes huían de la cafetería, los miembros de RWBY y JPNR miraron estupefactos atravez del polvo de la, ahora, destrozada puerta de la cafetería. Al parecer, el proyectil había pasado por allí primero.

Mientras el escombro se disipaba en el aire, la gigantesca e intimidante figura de Nathan Meller, con la nariz sangrando y un ojo morado, avanzó hacia adelante... Sosteniendo un arma que hizo tragar con dificultad a la mayoría de los observadores.

- !Tu y yo sabemos que aguantas mas que eso¡ - Gritó con voz ronca y grave, mientras sus negros y gruesos cabellos le tapaban la mitad del rostro y la boca, también cubierta con sangre.

Ninguna respuesta provino del lugar.

- !¿Que tal si cambio mi objetivo a quienes tengo a la derecha?¡- Propuso en pleno grito, mientras miraba hacia quienes tenía en el costado, agarrándo con mas firmeza el enorme hacha.

Ruby le miró alarmada "Esto no puede ser bueno … no nos irá a atacar ¿O si?"

Todos en la mesa estaban tratando de ver con que defenderse, dado que las cosas no se veían muy prometedoras.

De repente, un pedazo de madera, acaso la pata de alguna destrozada mesa, voló contra el duro cráneo del guerrero colosal, golpeándolo y partiéndose en pedazos.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre descendió de su frente mientras dirigía su mirada llena de odio hacia el frente.

Corriendo varios escombros, Jaune Arc salió de los escombros, trastabillando en cada paso, y sangrando por varias heridas. Las placas de su armadura con varias líneas rojas.

Pero con esfuerzo, se puso sobre sus dos pies, y luego de unos segundos, se movió como si no tuviera ninguna herida encima, brillando con un color blanquecino.

Su aura trabajando.

- No has terminado lo que espesaste todavía Nathan – Provocó el muchacho, mientras levantaba su escudo y espada en posición de combate, ambos manchados de polvo y sangre.

- Sabía que serías duro – Apreció el sujeto, mientras tomaba con su mano libre uno de los cuernos de carnero, y moviendolo como si fuera el manubrio de una motocicleta. Con el sonido de una, el arma tembló y se puso al rojo vivo – Siempre fuiste mas firme de lo que mostraste.

- No se de que estas hablando – Aclaró Jaune, mientras terminaba de sanar una de sus piernas

- ¿Jaune? !¿Que rayos estas haciendo?¡- Exclamó Pyrrha, pero no hubo tiempo de responder.

Impulsado por un propulsor en su parte trasera, Nathan cargó contra el muchacho a una velocidad increíble, levitando por la fuerza.

Al llegar en frente de él, movió su descomunal hacha para cortar a su enemigo en dos, con el filo al rojo vivo.

Con el miedo aún en su rostro, el muchacho agachó su cabeza, dejando para el filo por encima de el, el cual cortó toda la pared como si fuera mantequilla.

A continuación, saltó hacia su cara con el escudo en alto, golpeándolo secamente con el metal.

Nuevamente salió sangre de su nariz, mientras recibía varios golpes hacia su cabeza y hombros, los cuales esquivaba o recibía, solo para que el arma del muchacho rebotara en su piel, rompiendo apenas la ropa.

- !Diablos¡ - Maldijo Jaune, mientras duras penas esquivaba el filo del hacha motorizada, creando la imagen de varias estelas rojas y un punto blanquecino eludiéndolas.

Hasta que, con un rápido movimiento del contrafilo, el enorme sujeto golpeó a Jaune en el pecho, y le mandó a volar varios metras hacia atrás, con una fuerza tal que todos los vidrios de la cafetería volaron en pedazos.

Rompiendo la mesa de en que los espectadores estaban sentados, la pared de la cafetería por la cual pasó, y varios árboles en su trayecto, el rubio voló hacia atrás.

Incluso para su aura enorme comenzaba a ser difícil sanar esos golpes, hasta que sintió que algo paraba su trayecto.

Observó a Pyrrha concentrándose en usar sus poderes magnéticos para bajar su velocidad, mientras Ruby, habiéndolo alcanzado en pleno vuelo, trataba de frenarlo desde atrás, presionando contra su espalda.

!Esas dos chicas eran de rápida reacción¡

-!Jaune¡ !¿Estas bien?¡- Exclamó la muchacha de rojo, una vez hubo detenido a su amigo.

Sangre cubría su nariz, y caía de sus ojos celestes. Su pelo tenía manchas rojas en todos lados y ni hablar de su armadura, toda estropeada y llena de líneas del mismo color que su caperuza.

El rubio estuvo a punto de sonreírle para tranquilizarla, pero su mirada se transformó en una de espanto al ver el panorama, tomar a la muchacha entre sus brazos, y con todas sus fuerzas lanzarla hacia hacia el costado mientras el hacía lo propio para el lado contrario.

Evitando que el hacha les partiera en medio a los dos.

- !No interfieras Rose¡ - Rugió el sujeto, mientras la tierra se levantaba en montones ante el golpe, y el atacante revoleaba el arma para un segundo corte hacia la entrometida.

Un sonoro golpe desvió su cara de lugar, con un crack sonoro muy importante, haciéndolo retroceder para atrás unos pasos.

- !Deja a mis amigas fuera de esto¡ - Protestó Jaune, mientras saltaba al lado de Ruby y recogía su espada y escudo, los cuales había soltado en la maniobra anterior.

- !Hey imbécil¡- Le gritó una voz femenina- !Por aquí¡

Saliendo por el agujero en la pared, Pyrrha arrojaba latas hacia el enemigo, mientras Ren tomaba unos cubiertos tratando de improvisar cuchillos, Yang se hacía sonar los nudillos, Weiss tomaba un largo y punteagudo pedazo de madera a modo de estoque, Blake revoleaba un pedazo de cable con un pedazo de escombro en la punta, y Nora llevaba una mesa entera a los hombros.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de todo esto, Nathan les estaba dando la espalda tanto a Ruby como a Jaune, mientras recibía las latas contra su cuerpo como si nada.

- Hey Jaune. Trata de no golpearme con las manos, o te quebrarás los dedos de nuevo – Indicó el enemigo, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Entonces Ruby, quien ya se había puesto de pie, miró con el sonido de las maldiciones de sus amigos a su atacante de fondo, al rubio, con varios dedos fuera de lugar, sosteniendo a duras penas el escudo entre ella y el enorme sujeto.

- !Jaune¡ !Tus dedos estan... mal¡

- !No me digas¡ - Respondió el rubio, dolido, mientras canalizaba aura hacia la zona, tratando de arreglarlos. Sin éxito, claro.

- Jaune... no tiene sentido si nos interrumpen ¿Sabes?

No por querer crearse un ambiente de tipo genial, o de luchador de películas, si no por que le parecía genuina mente gracioso, el muchacho le sonrió pese al dolor de su mano y cuerpo – No... el mejor... lugar para un combate a muerte ¿Verdad?- Preguntó en un tono de broma.

- ¿Combate a muerte?- Susurró Ruby, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Ajeno a esto, el muchacho miró por encima de la cafetería. Y vio la torre mas alta de Beacon...

Y tuvo una idea.

- ¿Cambio de escenario? - Propuso, enfundando la espada.

- Con gusto – Sonrió Nathan, mientras llevaba su arma hacia atrás, como si fuera a dar un golpe hacia adelante, por lo que todos se pusieron en guardia.

Lo que nadie se esperaba, es que Jaune corriera hacia el frente, saltara y recibiera el golpe del hacha con su escudo agarrado de ambas manos.

Salió volando varios metros en el aire, ganando mas y mas altura.

Entre el dolor, desvaneciéndose lentamente con el aura, Jaune pensó "Espero haber... calculado bien..."

_- ¿Papá? ¿Por que el héroe nunca llega a tener lo que quiere realmente?_

_El patriarca de la familia Arc sonrió a su hijo. El pequeño Jaune aun escuchaba sus historias antes de irse a dormir._

_Claro que, de ves en cuando, le hacía sentirse culpable el no contarle verdaderas historias de fábula._

_Lo único que hacía era contarles anécdotas de sus ancestros, siendo su familia de larga descendencia heroica y combativa._

_Sin embargo, en el fondo creía que preparaba mejor a su hijo para el mundo real al cual debía enfrentar, así que respondió._

_- Es simple. Por que el héroe es el único que no pelea para conseguir lo que desea, si no para crear un mundo mejor para todos. El héroe tiene que sacrificar todo, para encontrar la justicia y el bien en todas las cosas. Ese es el deber del héroe. No es taré sencilla, pero es gratificante lo que logras siendo uno de ellos. Cuando seas un cazador, quizá puedas ser un héroe._

_- Pero papá... entonces ¿Lo héroes no lloran?_

- _No hijo, no es eso. El verdadero héroe no conoce el verdadero llanto, por que siempre es correcto en su accionar. Es un verdadero hombre quien llora, pero consigue ocultar sus lágrimas al resto, para que no deban cargar con su tristeza. Para ser un héroe, primero debes ser un hombre. Y para ser un hombre..._

_-_Debes ser capaz de proteger lo que mas quieres sin llorar...- Dijo forzadamente el rubio, mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

Miró a su alrededor. Esto se veía como las habitaciones. Al ver por el hueco en el cual entró, supo que se había estrellado contra la torre mas grande de Beacon.

Bien. Justo a donde quería llegar.

"Las clases... de calculo... sirvieron... del algo..." Pensó, mientras, haciendo muecas de dolor, se reincorporaba con la mano sana contra la pared...

Sana queriendo decir sin dedos torcidos, pero aun así, estaba manchada en sangre.

Un estruendoso sonido le informó de la llegada de Nathan, quien saltó tras el, y caminaba calmadamente por los escombros que eran los pasillos entre las habitaciones.

Curiosamente, el sol del atardecer le iluminaba desde atrás.

- No puedes pelear con eso mano – Indicó,señalando el lugar dañado- Déjame arreglar eso.

Sin decir mas, soltó su hacha, caminó hasta el muchacho, y tomó sus dedos, tirándolos para adelante.

Con una mueca de dolor, y luego de alivio, la cara de Jaune se relajó al compás de Crack de sus dedos volviendo a donde debían estar.

- Solo por que me diste un golpe de gracia importante para alejarnos de un público, te voy a dar cinco minutos de ventaja para recuperarte. Me voy a sentar ahora – Sin decir mas, dejó que su trasero alcanzara el suelo.

Mientras su aura lo sanaba, Jaune se tomó el tiempo para reflexionar acerca de la monstruosa condición física de su rival, pudiendo alcanzarlo en tan alto piso de la torre con un simple salto.

Sus amigos debería estar corriendo en su rescate, o pidiendo ayuda a las autoridades de la academia, pero el rubio sabía que esto ultimo era inútil.

Nathan pertenecía a una familia demasiado poderosa, que incluso podría poner en jaque la academia entera, si Meller se metía en problemas, o era expulsado.

Y aunque (y conociendo a Ozpin era lo que iba a suceder) Intercedieran en su favor, el muchacho sabía que no llegarían a tiempo antes del final.

Esto no estaba lejos de conocer su fin.- Hey Nathan. Estuve pensando... y somos muy parecidos.

- ¿En serio?

- !Si¡ Ambos estamos dispuestos a poner la vida en manos de un amigo, a tomar vidas por un amigo, a dejar nuestros sueños atrás por un amigo. Y por Dios, que los familiares nos controlan bien. Somos un desastre.

Un silencio de unos segundos siguió a esto. Luego la risa.

Una larga y clara risa. Grave y aguda, voces juntándose en una carcajada amistosa, entre el polvo del escombro y la sangre entre los dientes.

- !Jajaja¡ !Jaune, no pensé que lo entendería tan bien¡ !Jajaja¡- Apreció Nathan, mientras lloraba de la risa.

- !Jajaja¡ !Somos amigos Nathan¡ !¿Para que se supone que estamos?¡ !Jajajaja¡- Carcajeó Jaune, olvidando por un momento el dolor en su cuerpo.

Luego de la risa, llegó la tristeza. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a ganar sal y peso en los rostros de ambos, echándose contra la pared, y dejando que sus rostros se desfiguraran en llantos.

- Por que... por que tengo que ser le monstruo enjaulado en cada lugar en donde estoy...

- Por que... por que tengo que ser el idiota gracioso cada vez que me cruzo con alguien...

Ambos lloraron desconsoladamente. Ambos tenían sueños, metas, ideales...

Con obstáculos que parecían inpasables. Con defectos que eran todo en ellos.

Ellos mismos eran su propio límite.

Se miraron el uno al otro entre lágrimas, y luego respiraron hondo. El momento de las lágrimas había terminado.

- Jaune... voy a perseguir mi sueño. Me harté de esperar por una oportunidad. Seré libre, o moriré en el intento- Indicó Nathan, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y la mirada seria y profunda tras sus ojos negros.

- Nathan, yo voy a perseguir mi sueño. Y voy a ser un héroe para todos. Si lo que quieres es libertad, entonces prometo dártela en cada lugar en donde aparezcas. En cada mundo en donde surjas, yo estaré allí para liberarte. Y ahora, debo liberarte de ser un asesino. Así tenga que asesinarte yo – Explicó el rubio, con los brazos apoyados en la piernas y la mirada seria y profunda tras sus ojos celestes.

- ¿Como sabes si quiero morir o no?- Preguntó Nathan, curioso.

Jaune sonrió, con los hilos de sangre cayendo de su boca. Tenía miedo, y las manos le temblaban, pero la adrenalina había tomado sus sentidos primarios hacía mucho ya – Escucha muy bien. No tengo miedo de morir ni de matar, si es con la persona adecuada. Solo tengo miedo a morir solo... y cuando lo haga, quiero que estés ahí ¿de acuerdo? Si no lo logro, lo harás de la forma mas espectacular posible.

El enorme sujeto le miró sorprendido, y luego soltó un cómico bufido - ¿En serio estas dispuesto a matarme? - En su voz había duda, temor, enojo y hasta expectación. Pero en el fondo, también había suplica. El silencio y la sonrisa fueron su respuesta – Entonces así será. Quien quede vivo de nosotros dos, tendrá que seguir su sueño sin importar nada ¿Deacuerdo? Es lo único que aceptaré.

- No podía esperarlo de otra forma.

El silencio siguió a eso, mientras ambos contendientes se miraban fijamente, sangrando y sonriendo.

El alboroto podía sentirse desde la distancia, pero ni siquiera habían entrando a la torre aún. Podrían verlos si se tiraban de la torre.

Atardecía, con un bello sol dorado.

- Se acabaron los cinco minutos- Indicó Nathan, mientras se paraba y levantaba su arma.

- Así es- Apreció el rubio, mientras tomaba su escudo y desenvainaba su espada.

-Mucha suerte- Dijeron los dos al unisono.

Y sin mas cargaron.

Nathan saltó, tratando de alcanzarlo con su mango en plena propulsión, pero Jaune se lanzó por debajo de el, recibiéndolo con un escudo a la nariz.

El enorme sujeto saltó para atrás, dando un potente corte con el filo en temperatura normal contra el muchacho, quien le recibió con el escudo, yendo a dar contra la pared con un grito ahogado de dolor.

Otro azote muy fuerte recibió su escudo, antes de que el muchacho, mareado, consiguiera suficiente fuerza para agacharse por debajo del rango de corte, avanzando hacia adelante con la espada en mano.

Saltando, atentó a clavar su filo contra el hombro de su rival, con intención de traspasarlo, pero sin éxito. La piel era muy dura.

Nathan le alejó de una patada, y comenzó a dar numerosos y colosales cortes,mientras el muchacho apenas si los rechazaba con su escudo y espada.

Hasta que vio una abertura, y saltando nuevamente, golpeó con el mando el estomago de su oponente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Una vez en el suelo, el rival tuvo que usar su enorme arma para cubrirse de un espadazo del muchacho, quien trató de rematarlo en el suelo.

Nuevamente alejado con una potente patada, Nathan recuperó su instancia de combate, ahora defendiéndose de los numerosos ataques de Jaune con la espada.

Con un rápido movimiento de revés, tomó al rubio con el filo de su arma y lo envió contra la pared, atravesándola.

Jaune rodó debajo de la una de las camas de la habitación, para evitar un hachazo de su enemigo, el cual mandó el suelo a volar en pedazos.

Apurándose, el muchacho salió del rango de su atacante para conseguir algo de terreno.

Lo tenía donde quería. Pero su "Semblante" era demasiado potente.

Sabía como detenerlo, pero necesitaba una apertura lo suficientemente grande para aprovechar la ventaja.

¿Como? ¿Donde?

La idea le vino a la mente. Sería alocada. Quizá suicida...

Pero en el momento, no parecía tan mala.

- !Quieres terminar con esto Nathan¡ !Entonces mas vale que me atrapes antes que el suelo lo haga¡ -Declaró el muchacho rubio, mientras corría hacia la abierta puerta de la otra habitación, y a su ventana.

En la superficie, todos los amigos del rubio miraron hacia arriba al escuchar los sonidos de los vidrios al romperse.

Vieron asombrados como Jaune abría sus brazos, armado, como si fuera una paloma cayendo desde las alturas, mientras Nathan, con el hacha en alto, le seguía desde atrás, cayendo a su vez.

Y luego la habitación explotó, dejando los fuegos y los escombros de fondo.

Una vista épica de presenciar.

- !Mala elección amigo¡ - Rugió el enorme muchacho, mientras "Arrancando" su hacha por el cuerno, descendía hacia Jaune para rematarlo- !Mi semblante me permitirá sobrevivir a la caída¡

!Pero tu no¡

- !Por eso no eres líder¡ - Respondió el muchacho rubio, dándose vuelta y encarándolo en plena caída - **"**_**It has to be this way"**_

Con esta ultima parte siendo susurrada, el muchacho comenzó a girar en el aire, abrazándose a su espada y escudo.

- !¿Pero que...?¡- Se preguntó el enorme sujeto, confundido. Pero la respuesta le significó la libertad...

El escudo, volando a altas velocidades hacia su pecho, se estrelló, partiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Su piel se endureció en ese instante. Hasta que Jaune, gritando con dolor, rabia... y arrepentimiento, lanzaba su espada cual jabalina, certera, al mismo lugar del impacto.

El filo atravesó el pecho, y es estancó en el corazón.

Cayeron sonoramente, pero sin explosiones, ni anda por el estilo. Solo un cuerpo, cayendo encima de otro.

Jaune, aun dolorido, se levantó, habiendo usado el cuerpo de Nathan para amortiguarse, aunque había recibido el golpe en cierta forma.

Sin embargo, el toser ahogado le indicó que su rival...

Que su amigo, aun seguía vivo.

-Je...je...je... me prestaste atención- Indicó Nathan, escupiendo sangre.

- Tu aura endurece tu piel luego del primer golpe. Si un segundo se da con suficiente rapidez... no hay endurecimiento que valga.

- Eres... un chico... listo...- Rió el sujeto, mirando a su asesino con cariño. Como si viera a un hermano. O a un amigo- ¿Sabes? Caímos justo en el lugar. Mira... esa es mi moto- Indicó entonces hacia un armatoste muy grueso de dos ruedas, sin manubrios, pedales u aditamentos de una moto normal. Algo sin terminar, seguramente- Curioso... Ahora me... voy... pero recuerda... la promesa...

Debes seguir tu sueño... no el de... alguien mas...

- Lo haré... lo haré maldito idiota...- Murmuró Jaune, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Ahora... lloras... para hacerme... dudar... Jaune... eres un imbécil- Y durante la brisa del viento, y la puesta del sol, todo sonido pareció haberse detenido mientras Nathan ponía la mano en el bolsillo, y temblando, sacaba unas llaves- Y el único amigo... de verdad... que tuve alguna vez...

Sin mas, soltó las llaves en la rodilla del muchacho. Y su mano calló lentamente al suelo.

El muchacho vio los pedasos de escudo caer a su alrededor. Luego algunos escombros...

Y vio el hacha de su amigo. La "Bloodtrocuted", tirada en el suelo. La tomó con esfuerzo con su mano libre, mientras sostenía su espada en el suelo.

Luego se levantó con esfuerzo, y mientras veía a sus amigos llegar, con el fuego detrás de él y el sol dorado uniéndose en el horizonte, haciéndole sombra, Jaune les miraba, nervioso, mientras una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla.

_Es un verdadero hombre quien llora, pero consigue ocultar sus lágrimas al resto, para que no deban cargar con su tristeza._

La lágrima se desvaneció en la profunda sombra del atardecer, mientras el muchacho, con gigantescas manchas de sangre en el rostro y el pelo, respiraba con el pecho hinchado.

Y con un gesto casi orquestal, guardó las llaves en su bolsillo.

_**Fin**_

_**Uff. Eso fue intenso de escribir, creanme.**_

_**Si les gustó, si lo odiaron. Ya sabe, no se contengan :D.**_

_**¿Les gustó el combate? ¿Le pareció creíble?**_

_**Sinceramente creo que abuse de la capacidad de resistencia de Jaune, pero luego de ver el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de RWBY, me di cuenta que los personajes aguantaban golpes similares a los de un camino a ochenta por hora solo al jugar con la comida. Sin embargo, creo que me excedí con el pobre Jaune. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**También quiero hacer una declaración, aunque en otro idioma:**_

_**Yeah, i speak english. Not very well , but i can manage. In fact, i read better then i read :D. Please, if you speak english and want to leave a review, dont hold back XD. **_

_**Just that, and thank you for reading :p**_

_**Terminada la declaración, les agradezco a todos los que hayan leido, les deseo muy buena suerte, y por favor, cuentenme que opinan :D.**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**_

- Muy buena demostración, señorita Valquirye. Vuelva a su asiento por favor- Pidió Glynda Goodwich, asistente del director, mientras la vencedora abandonaba la arena de combate con pequeños saltos de victoria, y el derrotado se arrastraba, dolido, hasta las gradas- ¿Algún otro voluntario?

- Yo lo haré – Todos miraron impresionados a Jaune Arc, quien ante tanta atención, comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo. No era común que el pidiera el turno en el combate tan rápidamente.

- Señor Arc. Déjeme que designe a su oponente.

- De echo... me gustaría elegir mi propia pelea, si no le molesta, claro.

La asistente le miró, algo sorprendida y disgustada – ¿Y contra quien le gustaría pelear, señor Arc?

- Sigo pensando que es mala idea, señor Arc- Indicó la asistente, cruzándose de brazos.

Y no era de esperarse otra cosa. ¿El solo, contra todo el equipo RWBY?

- Prometo ir suave, Jaune- Prometió Ruby, mostrando su enorme guadaña roja.

- !Habla por ti¡ !Yo se que me voy a divertir aquí¡- Exclamó Yang, tronándose los dedos.

- La gente debe entender su lugar – Indicó Weiss, poniendo su estoque en posición de combate.

- Lo lamento Jaune...- Susurró Blake, poniéndose en posición de combate.

El muchacho las miró a todas con algo de miedo, las piernas sacudiéndose, y un sudor frío en su espalda.

Pero, también, con una incómoda, pero clara sonrisa.

- Vengan chicas. Echen todo el peso del mundo sobre mi- Dijo el muchacho, mientras para sorpresa de todos, llevaba su espada en una mano, y con la otra... levantaba una gigantesca hacha, llevándosela al hombro- Solo cuando tenga el peso del mundo en mis espaldas, se cuanto aguanta mis espalda antes de quebrarse.

Sus rivales le miraron confundidas, aunque el muchacho permaneció incolumne.

Con un suave movimiento de su muñeca, levantó su capucha, cubriendo su cabeza.

- Muy bien- Indicó Glynda, con su aparato medidor en mano- !Empiecen¡

Sin mas, con miedo, terror y pavor en su pecho, pero con una sonrisa, saltó hacia adelante.

_Seré un héroe Nathan. Solo espera y verás._

La alarma de una moto, desde afuera, le respondió los pensamientos.


End file.
